You're the first, you're the last, my everything.
by LightningC4M
Summary: This is my first fic-it's c&m and r&r but they don't come in it much yet. plz r
1. Default Chapter

You're the first; you're the last, My everything.

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing on Friends apart from any kids that may or may not come later.

  
A/N-I know the title is a title of a Barry White Song, but I thought it would go well. This isn't going to be one of those really "all it is is sex" stories, so most people can read them legally. (Lol.) I'm not going to tell you anything, just work it out-it's pretty easy. It's a story from Monica's POV.

  
June 14th 1994   
Dear Diary,   
Some people find it really hard to meet people of the opposite sex, and to fall in love. I'm one of them. In all my 25 years of life, I've had no more than 2 serious boyfriends, one of whom I broke up with about two months ago. His name was Richard. I was crazy about him. He was so handsome. So smart. He was an eye doctor. I always looked up to him. He cared for me so much-he was almost like a father to me.   
Instead of having a boyfriend, I have 4 great friends, one of whom is my brother, Ross. The others are Phoebe, Rachel and Joey-well, Joey is a good friend, but you can never be serious with him.   
I live with Rachel, who is going out with my brother, Ross. We share an apartment. I lived there with Phoebe until about 3 weeks before Rachel ran out of her wedding and came to find me. Phoebe got an apartment very near to my brother Ross. If Rachel and I look out the window, we can see Ross's apartment. He mucks about when he sees us. We laugh. Once we tricked him into believing we were watching, but in fact they were just cardboard cutouts.   
Ross is a great brother. He helped me, and so did Rachel and the others, when I broke up with Richard. I dumped him. Don't listen to what anyone else says. I was fed up-he didn't want children. I do.

  
********************************************************************

  
June 16th 1994

  
Dear Diary,

  
Rachel and I were cleaning the kitchen. Rachel was complaining that no matter where she put things back, it was always the wrong place. After a while I just pretended to listen, and nodded at the right places.   
Ross came in, a huge grin on his face. 'Guess what?' he asked.   
Rachel looked up. 'You got that job at the museum?' she asked.   
'Yeah, I did actually, but that's not what it was,' he said. 'Do you remember Chandler?'   
A huge smile crept over my face. I remembered Chandler all right. I looked over to Rachel, and the exact same smile was on her face. 'Who, Sir Limpsalot?' she giggled. I nodded.   
Ross laughed too. 'Yeah him. The one you amazed when you lost weight.'   
I frowned. That was the bit I didn't like to remember. I felt such a fool, having to impress him. It was as if I was doing what he wanted. I shouldn't have cared what I looked like. True, I'm happy now that I've lost weight, and true, in a way I was paying him back when I cut off his toe-well, the tip of it. But it seemed so silly, and not needed.   
'Yes,' I said, scrubbing.   
'He's moving in with Joey. I met Chandler in the city a couple of months ago when I was out with Joey, and we became really good mates. Joey seemed to get along with him anyway. Then, when Chandler announced he needed to move, because of his work, Joey offered to let him stay with him, for as long as he needed. Chandler was extremely pleased.'   
I stopped, aghast. Chandler was going to be moving OPPOSITE ME! Oh, it would be so humiliating, having to see him every day and know that he didn't really want to see me.'Gr...Great,' I said, trying to be enthusiastic, but failing.   
'What's wrong Monica?' asked Ross.   
'Does he know I live here?' I asked, knowing the answer.   
'No. I thought it would be fun for him to "meet the neighbours" and realise it's you!' He laughed, and walked out.   
I sat down heavily on the couch. 'I don't believe it!' said Rachel, sitting down beside me. 'He could have told him! When he sees us he'll run a mile!'   
I knew she was trying to make me laugh. It worked. 'Yeah, let's have some fun of our own,' I said, plotting.   
********************************************************************

  
June 17th 1994

  
Dear Diary,

  
Joey came in the next day. 'He's here!' he announced.   
I was sitting reading a book. 'Great!' I said, laughing. Joey looked confused, but went back to his place.   
The thing I don't like about Joey's place is that he has a chicken-and a duck. He loves them to bits. The chick is really cute, as it's still young, but I can't abide ducks. They quack too loudly.   
'Right Rachel, you know what to do, don't you?' I asked. Rachel nodded, and went over to Joey's apartment. I stayed behind, waiting. Rachel was going to go and see Chandler, and say: "Hi, my name is Geraldine Roberts and I live across the hall with my friend Gerry Matthews. Please come over and introduce yourself to her-she's been dying to meet you." If he recognised Rachel-which he wouldn't, as she was wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses-then he obviously wouln't come, and it wouldn't work.   
I was wearing a red long wig, and tinted glasses. I was also wearing a long flowing dress, and I was going to talk with an accent. Then we would reveal who we really were and hopefully he would laugh. I waited in the kitchen.   
There was a knock, and Rachel's voice rang out: 'Gerry! He is here! Please open the door!' I giggled, and opened the door. Standing next to Rachel was a much older version of the Chandler I remembered, and much cuter. He had short brown hair, and looked really sweet, with puppy dog eyes, as we called them.   
'Hallo!' I said, trying not to laugh. 'Yo mast be the new lad!'   
Chandler looked scared and Rachel burst out laughing. He looked at her in surprise. 'Who is this, Geraldine?' he asked. 'Is this Gerry?'   
She shook her head. 'I don't know who Gerry is,' she said. Chandler looked extremely confused, and glanced back at his front door. I couldn't take it any more, and I tore off the wig.   
He gaped. 'Monica?' he asked at last.   
Rachel took off her wig. 'Rachel?' he asked.   
'Yep!' I giggled.   
Chandler smiled broadly and gave us both a friendly kiss. 'I never guessed. I haven't seen you for...'   
'6 years,' I said. '1988.'   
'Really? I've only just met Ross again,' he said.   
'Well, do you two wanna come over later? You and Joey?' I asked.   
'Well, I can, but Joey is doing an audition for a commercial,' he said, then whispered: 'Is he always that bad an actor?'   
I laughed. 'No,' I said, but my eyes obviously said: 'Yes.'   
'Well, I don't think I can make it tonight either!' said Rachel. 'Ross is taking me and Phoebe to the theatre. He was gonna take Joey too, but he can't because of the audition.'   
'What about me?' I asked.   
Rachel laughed. 'It was supposed to be "Couples only,"' she said. I nodded, understanding. I was just about to say maybe we should do it tomorrow, when Chandler said: 'So I guess it's just you and me.'   
I couldn't really say no, so I just nodded. 'I'll see you later,' I said, as he walked out the door. He waved, then went.   
'He totally fancies you,' said Rachel as soon as he closed the door.   
I sighed. 'I totally fancy him,' I admitted.   
Rachel stared at me like I was mad. 

  
********************************************************************

  
June 18th 1994

  
Dear Diary,

  
I'm still thinking about what happened about two hours ago. It was so...great. Well, read what happened.   
It was six o'clock. I was watching TV, waiting for Chandler and the Pizza Guy, and there was a knock. Rachel was just brushing her hair in her bedroom, waiting for Ross. I thought that was probably him, so I called out: 'Come in.'   
It was Chandler. He wasn't dressed up, it didn't even look like he'd shaved, but he looked so cute and adorable I practically melted. This had never happened to me before, not even with Richard.   
'Hey,' he said, in a friendly manner. 'The pizza's here.'   
I got up and went to pay for the pizza, and Rachel came bustling out of her room. 'Hey honey I'm... oh it's you, sorry,' she said, obviously also thinking it had been Ross.   
'What gave me away?' he asked, laughing. Rachel laughed too, and whispered to me: 'Man he's cute! Get him while you can!'   
'Rachel!' I exclaimed. He looked up from a photo he was looking at-of me. 'Umm...Rachel! You're gonna be late!' I said quickly.   
'Oh, well, he's picking me up,' she reminded me quietly. Chandler smiled.   
I blushed, and sat down on the sofa. I'd already paid for a movie-yet I couldn't remember which one I'd picked. I don't think I knew when I did it.   
Rachel swept off as soon as Ross came, giving me "looks" and I blushed again. I couldn't believe it. I never usually blush.   
'The Lion King?' he asked. I gasped, horrified.   
'Oh dear!' I said. 'Maybe we should rent a movie instead.'   
'Good idea,' he said. 'I'll get my coat.'   
'Hadn't we better eat the pizza first?' I said.   
He thought. 'I know,' he said. 'If we take the pizzas with us, I can drive us there, we can get a movie, sit in the park, then come back and watch the film.'   
'Yeah,' I agreed. 'OK.'   
We got the pizzas and went downstairs. Then we realised that the video shop wasn't that far away, so we walked, talking about our past. 'My dad's gay,' he admitted. I stifled a giggle. 'You can laugh,' he said, smiling. 'I think it's funny now. Of course, I didn't at the time that he left us.'   
'No,' I said. 'That must have been really hard.'   
He looked down at me. I had subconsciously put my arm round his waist. I took it away quickly, and turned away. Then I felt his arm go round my waist. It was comfortable. I let it stay there, and soon my arm went back round his waist.   
'Are you cold?' he asked.   
'Not really,' I said.   
'Because, if you were I could put both my arms round you.'   
I laughed, and so did he. We looked like two friends joking around, but I was sure we both felt something else.   
We reached the video store. He stayed outside with the pizzas, and I quickly chose a soppy video. I knew, deep down, we probably wouldn't watch it.   
'What did you get?' he asked, as I went out. I showed him the video, and he laughed. 'I've never heard of it,' he said.   
We walked back towards the apartments. His arm was round my waist again, but it felt more like as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, instead of a friendly hug.   
When we got to Central Park, we went and found a bench and sat and talked more. He was talking really easily, and so was I-as if I was talking to Joey or Ross. Then...   
It was very slow, as if in slow motion. His arm went round my body and he kissed me. I didn't stop it, and we were kissing. Then I did stop, and I started to cry. I cried into him, as he drew me close and started saying: 'Monica? What's wrong?'   
He felt so warm, comforting-everything a girl could wish for. I looked up at him, and cried more. He gave me a hug, and told me to tell him everything.   
'It's...it's...' I couldn't get the words out. When I was dating Richard, I thought I would marry him. But here I was, on a park bench, with a man who I hardly knew, and I had just kissed him passionately. It didn't seem-right, somehow.   
I managed to tell him, and he listened silently. Then he looked at me.   
'Monica, I think I really like you. And I know you really like me.'   
I was curious. Where was this going?   
'But from what you've told me, you're never going to get back with Richard. And if you don't want to be with me, then I hope I can be your good friend. But please tell me you want to be with me.'   
He kissed me again.   
'I...I would rather be with you,' I said. I kissed him this time, and then stopepd. 'Let's go back to the appartment,' I said.   
We got up and walked back.

  
When we got to my apartment, it was obvious Rachel wasn't back yet. We went into my bedroom.   
'Monica,' he said, when he sat down. 'I have to tell you something.'   
'What?' I asked.   
'You're the first "serious" girlfriend I've evr had.'   
'I didn't say it was serious,' I laughed. He smiled, and started kissing me. We laid back on the bed and at last I really got a taste of heaven.

  
(A/N: I'm not going to go into details because it's not that kind of fanfiction where they can't keep their hands off each other.)

  
********************************************************************

  
June 19th 1994

  
Dear Diary,

  
I was sitting on the sofa, reading my book. I love reading. For some reason it soothes me, especially if I read love stories. Two hands covered my eyes.   
'Guess who?' said Chandler.   
'The Pope?' I asked.   
He laughed and uncovered my eyes. He came and sat next to me. 'What'ya reading?' he asked.   
'Umm... "The Secret Garden,"' I said.   
'Oh-by that Burnett woman?'   
'Yeah!' I said. 'Have you read it then?'   
He shook his head. 'My mum told me to, when I was younger,' he said. 'I didn't.'   
'By the way, that was great last night,' I said.   
He grinned. 'I meant it, you know. I've only had sex one other time. You must think I'm weird.'   
'No.'   
'How many times have you?' he asked.   
'Chandler!' I said, and I hit him on the head with my book.   
'Umm...what I was going to ask you was, aren't you worried that you might be pregnant?' he asked.   
I laughed. 'If I am, you're helping me look after it.'   
'I will. I love you, you know,' he said. I groaned. 'Don't do that,' I said.   
'Why won't you say that you love me?' he asked, getting a bit cross. I sighed. 'Look, Chandler, I don't know, ok? I have really strong feelings for you, you know that, don't you?'   
'I know!'   
'What?' I asked.   
'Let's play this game Phoebe was telling me about. You ask questions, and you have to say the first thing you think of.'   
I was reluctant but to please him I said: OK.'   
'Great.' He turned round so he was sitting cross-legged on my couch. 'Heads or Tails?'   
'Tails.'   
'Cats or dogs?'   
'Dogs.'   
'Right or left?'   
'Left.'   
'Who would you rather date: me or Richard?'   
'You.'   
'Do you love me?'   
'Yes. Oh!'   
He smiled triumphantly. I honestly hadn't said that to please him. Obviously I loved him. I realised that, as I'd said it, I felt a happy bone in me. A few hundred happy bones, actually.   
'You love me!' he gasped. 'Should we tell the others about "us?"   
'Strange,' I said. 'I always thought it would be me being happy that the other person loved me.' (A/N: Going back to the Turkey incident.)   
He looked at me.   
'What did you say?' I asked, shaking my head.   
'Shall we tell the others about us?' he asked.   
'Yes!' I said. We kissed.

  
TO BE CONTINUED.....   
Next time on Friends:   
(parts of speech that will be in it.)

  
I saw Ross's face first. He looked confused, happy, and amazed all in one.

  
'Why didn't you tell me first? I'm your best friend!' yelled Rachel.

  
'So, are you pregnant or not?' he asked, obviously hoping the answer would be I am pregnant. I looked up and said:

  
LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT PART COMING SOON.   
  
LightningC4M


	2. Chandlers decision

  
CHAPTER TWO

  
Chandler's Decision.

  
1st July 1994   
Dear Diary,   
It's been 12 days since I wrote. Chandler has decided we're going to tell them on the fourth-Independence day. That would be news, I replied. Maybe not good news. It depends on how they take it.   
I do love Chandler. I really do. Yesterday he gave me a ring, a symbolism of his love for me, apparently. I took it.   
But the thing is, I am not sure how everyone will take it. Anyway, here's what happened today:

  
Chandler came in, smiling at Rachel who was sitting on the couch with me. Rachel flashed him a smile back. 'Has anything happened between you and him yet?' she asked loudly. Chandler smiled, and shook his head at me. I nodded angrily. He put his finger to his lips.   
'Um...no Rachel why?'   
'Well, maybe I will ask him out,' she said, loud enough for him to hear.   
'Thanks for the offer Rachel, but I already have a relationship with a very special woman,' he said apologetically. I smiled sweetly at him, then mimed puking to Rachel, who laughed. 'That's a shame,' she said, and turned on the TV. 'I have a boyfriend anyway-just testing.'   
'Monica, can you come and help me unpack?' he asked. Rachel stood up. 'I'll help too,' she offered. 'I have nothing else to do.'   
Chandler glanced at me. 'Oh! I know what you can do!' I said quickly. 'You can tidy the lounge-it's a tip since you came back here with Ross.'   
'Ross? Oh yeah,' she said, sighing. 'I think he's seeing someone else!'   
'Oh Rache, I'm so sorry,' I said. 'But he probably isn't. I know my brother-he adores you.'   
Rachel nodded, and Chandler and I walked into the apartment. Guess what happened?

  
********************************************************************

  
4th July 1994   
Dear Diary   
I invited all the Friends round for a bite to eat, and I told each of them: 'I have something important to tell you.'   
'You're pregnant,' said Phoebe   
'You're pregnant,' said Ross.   
'You're pregnant,' said Rachel.   
'You slept with Chandler,' said Joey.   
I glared at him, then smiled. 'You'll have to wait and see!'   
'I knew it!' said Joey.   
'Knew what, Joe?' asked Rachel, coming in. Joey looked confused. 'What was it again?' asked Joey. I smiled secretly, and walked to Central Perk.   
Chandler and Ross were talking about a Knicks game when I walked in. Phoebe was getting a cup of coffee, and I sat in between Ross and Chandler as they parted to make me room.   
'So, what's the big news?' asked Ross. 'Please tell me-after all I am your brother.'   
'No, you have to wait,' said Chandler.   
Ross looked surprised. I glared at Chandler. 'Oops.'   
'Wait a minute, how does he know?' asked Ross. 'You've already told him? You hardly know him!'   
Chandler stood up and excused himself. I called him to come back-reluctantly, he did.   
Phoebe was sitting on the chair by now, watching us carefully. Then she opened her mouth wide.   
'Oh my gosh! I know what the news is!' she cried.   
I groaned. Chandler covered his eyes.   
'You've been promoted!' she said.   
I glanced up. Ross was staring at me.   
'Umm...no,' I said. 'You'll have to wait!'   
Ross was looking at us both in a strange way. I shook my head and walked out the coffee house-Chandler followed.   
'You're so stupid!' I hissed. He looked hurt. 'I can't believe you did that!'   
'I'm sorry,' he said. I noticed that Rachel and everyone else were standing outside the coffee house, talking. Rachel kept glancing at us.   
'Look, shall we tell them now?' he asked.   
'No. Let's just go back to the apartment, and we'll tell them later,' I said. We walked back, making sure we weren't hand in hand. I could feel Rachel's gaze on my back, and I had the weirdest feeling that when she found out she would not be happy.

  
'Where are all the sandwiches?' I asked in desperation. Everyone pointed to Joey. 'What?' he said. 'It wasn't me!'   
I quickly made some very awful looking sandwiches-I prefer things to be neat-and I sat down with the others. There was a game on, and Rachel and I just talked about her new boss, Joanna.   
'How are we gonna say this?' Chandler asked me as we both coincidentally went up to get a few crisps.   
I looked over. They were all looking at us. 'You know, something tells me they already know,' I hissed back. I turned round fully. 'Hey everyone, guess what?' I said. 'Chandler and I are dating!'   
There was silence. I closed my eyes, then opened them slowly. I saw Ross's face first. He looked confused, happy, and amazed all in one. Joey was opening his mouth and shutting it. Phoebe was smiling. And Rachel:   
'Why didn't you tell me first? I'm your best friend!' yelled Rachel. I jumped back. Chandler sat down, sighing.   
Rachel looked like she was about to cry. I tried to give her a hug but she pushed me away and went into her bedroom. I sat down next to Ross, who put his arm round me.   
'Look, Monica, it's great that you and Chandler are dating, but, well, umm...' Ross couldn't find the words. I looked to Joey for help.   
'Rachel was telling us this morning how you guys are so close and never lie to each other,' he said. I realised now.   
'So that's why she was looking at us,' said Chandler. 'Are you sure you're not a couple?'   
I thumped him, and he sat silently. Rachel came back into the room. Tears were dripping from her eyes, but she wiped them away and sat down beside me. She gave me a hug. I was surprised but I just thanked her.   
Rachel didn't say another word that night, apart from thanking me for the food. 

  
***************************************************************************

  
10th July 1994   
Dear Diary   
Rachel has come to terms with the fact that Chandler and I are an item. But I'm really worried now. Last night we had sex-and it was good, I admit-but I have this really strange feeling that I'm pregnant. I don't know yet, of course, as I don't have a pregnancy test, and I don't know if I want a kid.   
Joey told me once that I had "baby fever" when I went to visit a sperm bank. He was really nice about it though. I would really like a child. And I wouldn't. I'm so confused.   
Chandler and I went out earlier. He doesn't suspect a thing. And I can't jump to conclusions-it's just the fact that I know it's possible I could be pregnant because of the "time" and that we didn't have any protection.   
'I love you,' he said, giving me a hug. I hugged him back, and smiled weakly. 'I love you too.'   
'Honey, what's wrong?' he asked. I shook my head slowly. 'Nothing,' I said, smiling again, trying to look happy. 'Now, where's this shop you were telling me about?'   
We walked round for a little while. I felt quite happy by the end of the shopping trip, if you could call it that. He bought me a great big teddy bear, and I called it Pluto-I don't know why. It reminded me of Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog.   
When we got home we kissed a little bit, then Rachel barged in, complaining about Joanna. 'She really gets on my nerves when she favours me to Sophie,' she said. 'I really like Sophie-she's a nice person. But Joanna hates her.'   
Rachel wasn't talking to Chandler properly yet, as it was him who made it so I had to keep a secret from her, apparently. I did tell her that I was going to tell her but Chandler stopped me.   
'So, Rachel, what's Joanna like?' asked Chandler.   
'You're both so annoying, you probably dated in a past life,' she muttered, but I could tell that Chandler had heard. He looked hurt and went into his apartment. Joey was on the telephone.   
'What?' he asked. 'Oh yeah! Yeah! That's great-I know the perfect couple.'   
He put the phone down and smiled at us. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what was coming up.   
'The advert people want me to find a couple that can act with me in the advert-I'm meant to be a poor beggar begging for food, and they are very nice people, but will give the beggar anything apart from Oreos.'   
I glanced at Chandler. We looked at Joey.   
'No!'

  
********************************************************************

  
31st July 1994   
Dear Diary   
This morning I was sick. Really sick. Chandler knew that this could mean one of a few things.   
'So, either you are really ill or...you're pregnant.'   
I looked at him. 'You think I might be?' I asked hopefully.   
Rachel had moved into Ross's apartment. Chandler had moved into mine. We were like a perfect couple. We have now been officially "in love" for over a month now. That doesn't seem a lot, but we love each other and feel like we've known each other forever.   
'Have you got a pregnancy test?' he asked. I nodded, and went into the bathroom. He stood outside.   
'You know, if you are pregnant, I will stand by you, and love you forever,' he said.   
'What, and if I'm not pregnant, you won't stand by me and you won't love me forever?' I asked laughing.   
'I didn't mean that...'   
'I know, sorry,' I said. I read the test, and walked out the bathroom, staring at it.   
'So, are you pregnant or not?' he asked, obviously hoping the answer would be I am pregnant. I looked up and said:   
'I need to lie down.'   
'Are you pregnant?' he asked.   
'Yes!' I shouted.   
'Oh my god!' Chandler was dancing round the room like a lunatic. 'I'm gonna be a daddy!'   
I nodded. He lifted me up and gave me a really big kiss. 'I love you,' he said.   
'I love you too,' I replied.   
We kissed.

  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
Next time on Friends:

  
'I'm pregnant,' she said. Everyone was cheering. Rachel gave her a huge hug, and eventually it was one big group hug-and at last I felt like part of the group.

  
'So...my child's grandfather is going to be gay?' she asked, not wanting to believe it. I nodded.

  
'There's something you should know,' said Rachel. 'Yes?' asked Monica. 'What?'

  
A/N: Next time it will be from Chandler's diary. 


End file.
